Too Late
by Princess Lena aka Lady Kittuna
Summary: AU What if Rain was too late and Domon was already hypnotized by Master Asia. On hold until futher notice.
1. Master Asia's prize

Too Late  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own G Gundam. I don't who does but I envy that person.  
  
Summary: What if Rain was too late and Domon was already hypnotized by Master Asia.  
  
Domon had been fighting his four greatest rivals, Chibodee Crocket, Sai Sici, George De Sand, and Argo Gulskii.  
  
They had all become followers of the Dark Gundam and his brother, Kyoji was the one who he had to defeat. That is, if he wanted his father out his frozen stasis. But with their increased strength and all four of them fighting together it seemed hopeless.  
  
Then Master Asia showed up and it seemed like the tide of the battle had turned, or had it?  
  
"Sir, should we finish him off?" asked George.  
  
"No, that will not be necessary, will it Domon?" said Master Asia as he helped Domon up.  
  
"Master, what's George talking about?" asked Domon now very confused.  
  
"Oh Domon you haven't figured it out yet have you?" exclaimed Master Asia.  
  
Then Master Asia's gundam transformed into the gundam that Domon saw the day before.  
  
"Master Asia, Undefeated of the East, a follower of the Dark Gundam," Domon said as he fell to his knees.  
  
"Domon, as your master I understand you perfectly so believe in me and you will truly be saved. Now come take my hand and get on your feet. I will always be with you so don't worry.  
  
Come now The Dark Gundam or rather your dear brother is waiting," Master Asia pretended to explain as he hypnotized Domon. "My brother is waiting. My Master is with me," Domon said in a monotonous voice.  
  
"That is correct, let's go forth together. You then will become stronger. Stronger than you could ever imagine, the strongest you've ever been," Master Asia explained.  
  
"Yes, let's go Master, I want to be stronger. I want to be with you and my brother," said the hypnotized Domon.  
  
"Let us leave now Domon, there is a place I would like to show you," Master Asia said as he blasted off. "I am right behind you Master," Domon said.  
  
******  
  
A/N: I'm so evil. My first G-Gundam fic and I give people a cliffy. Muhahahaha. If I get five reviews I'll continue this. Read & Review.  
  
Com: Hi I'm her *points at evil madly laughing person in the background* beta-reada, God she's EVIL!!!!! Grrrrrrr. 


	2. The Puzzle Pieces Fall Into Place And A ...

Too Late Disclaimer: Like I said before I don't own G-Gundam and I don't know who does.  
  
Summary: What if Rain was too late and Domon was already hypnotized by Master Asia.  
  
Rain had just rescued the crew member teams of Neo-America, Neo-China, Neo- France, and Neo-Russia from the DG cell capsules and they were now heading for the surface. Awhile back the four teams explained that Master Asia tricked them into coming to Shinjuku and imprisoned in the DG capsules and making their fighters into slaves. Rain began to worry about Domon because he didn't know that his trusted Master Asia had become a follower of The Dark Gundam. As they reached the surface Rain told everyone to head for Shinjuku government building while she looked for Domon. She looked high and low but could not find Domon or Master Asia so she went back to the government building. When Rain got to the government building she went see to the mayor  
  
of Shinjuke to find out where Master Asia and Domon were. "Where is Master Asia?" Rain asked angrily. "Why do you want to know Ms. Rain?" the mayor asked very confused because Master Asia came in earlier saying he found an underground tunnel that lead out of Shinjuku. Master Asia had only told him it might unstable this was the reason that he would take his pupil and they would check it out. He said that they would find out if the tunnel was unstable or not.  
  
"Because sir, he is the cause of the damage to Shinjuku and he plans to make Domon his slave just like he made slaves of Neo- American's, Neo- China's, Neo-France's, and Neo-Russia's gundam fighters. For this reason, sir, is why I would like to know what you know about the present situation, sir," Rain as he tried to calm herself down. "Ms. Rain, Domon and Master Asia are already gone although. I'm sure there is nothing to worry about the only thingi noticed was Domon was a little preocupied, his eyes were a little glazed over that's all. He seemed perfectly normal," the mayor replied to Rain. "That because he was hypnotized by Master Asia," explained some one behind them. Rain turned around and gasped. "It's you!" Rain exclaimed. A/N : Muhahahahaha. I did it again, another cliffy. Hehehehehe. If I get five more reviews I will continue this. 


	3. Author's Note

Author's Note  
  
Sorry, I won't be updating for awhile. I have lost my inspiration. Sorry again to all who like this fic. 


End file.
